Through the Veil
by Anaklusmoswitch
Summary: My version of what happened that night in Godrics Hollow. Pov from Lily and James. Please read and review! May be posting follow up story. T because im paranoid.


**This is my point of view of what happened that night in Godrics Hollow. Please review :)**

Lily screamed as the green light hit her. She didn't scream in pain or in anguish but in the sadness that her Harry would never know his parents. Her beautiful boy. She opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw her body down below through a misty veil. She knew she was dead.

Lily looked around and saw James standing above his body. Suddenly she saw a flash of green light out the corner of her eye.

"No! Not Harry! You Monster!" She screamed, pounding on the misty veil, hoping that it would let her through back to her baby boy. James came up behind her and tried to comfort her. "No! No!" she screamed. She turned and threw her arms around James and she sobbed into his shoulder. "My baby" she whimpered.

"Lily, Lily" James said as he urged her to turn around. She did reluctantly. There amongst the rubble of their once beautiful house was their bruised but very much alive, Harry.

"Harry?" she said in shock. He had lived. He wasn't going to die. Lily sank to her knees trembling. Her boy was alive – that was all that mattered to her. "Sirius. Sirius will have him." Lily said as she tried to comfort herself. James sank to his knees next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

All of a sudden the door opened and a familiar mop of black hair peeped through the door.

"Sev?" Lily whispered. She could hardly believe her eyes. Her childhood friend. Severus stepped over James's body and continued down the hall. Lily just watched in amazement and confusion, she thought Severus had forgotten about her. That was all put aside the moment Severus saw Lily's dead body. Lily watched in horror as Severus stumbled and fell to his knees in the hall way. He began sobbing, holding Lily's body to his chest. Lily pushed against the veil, trying to hear the whispered words escaping from Severus's mouth.

"Lily… no… please… can't be… didn't mean… always loved you" Lily froze when she heard those last words. She could feeling her heart breaking even more.

"I didn't think you cared Sev. I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she pressed against the veil, desperate to comfort her childhood friend.

After a while, Severus seemed to have no tears left. He carefully lay Lily down, closed her eyes gently, planted a small kiss on her forehead and left. Completely oblivious to the small cries of the child behind him. Severus swept out the house but paused momentarily at the prone body of his former bully.

"I forgive you." He said simply and closed James's eyes with the same gentleness he showed Lily.

Seeing this almost broke James. He had apologized to Severus a few days before he and Lily had gotten married. He thought it would make Lily happy to see her former best friend at her wedding. But Severus had refused to forgive and believed he was only apologizing out of spite.

Behind the veil Lily rested her head on her husbands shoulder. Seeing her former best friend so broken had crushed her and she seemed to have no words for what had just happened. Only silent tears poured down her cheeks, in recognition of what had just happened.

There were several minutes of silence where Lily and James simply held each other. Processing their thoughts, neither having to speak to know exactly what the other was thinking.

The silence was interrupted and Lily turned her head as she heard the familiar sound of Sirius's motorbike. The noise started James and he sat up sharply.

"No. He's going to see us! No!" James panicked; he couldn't let Sirius see his body. This time it was Lily's turn to comfort James. He pushed against the veil in the desperate attempt to get through so he could stop Sirius from walking in. "No. Stop Sirius!" James screamed in a last attempt to stop Sirius but it was all futile because in that moment he walked through the door to see James dead on the floor.

Sirius staggered when he saw James and all of a sudden let out a horrible wail. His scream of anguish tore through Lily and James. They both sank to their knees, sobbing as Sirius picked up James and held him. Sirius's sobs and wails were like white hot branding irons. Lily held James, holding him together, letting him know he still had her. Lily's heart felt like it was being ripped in two and she couldn't even imagine the pain James must be feeling. His best friend had found him dead. No, not his best friend. His brother.

Eventually Sirius's wailing stopped and only the sound of his quiet sobbing could be heard through the house. Suddenly Sirius stood.

"Lily, Harry" he croaked through the tears. He reluctantly let James go, arranging him in a position that looked like he was sleeping.

"Oh god no." Lily whispered as she realised where he was going. Harry's room. Her body was there. But so was Harry. Harry was alive. Lily had to keep reminding herself that he was alive. He was their beautiful miracle.

James's sobbing quieted and they both watched through their tears as Sirius stumbled up the stairs to Harry's room. James clutched Lily and he watched his brother in pain.

"No. No. No!" Lily and James flinched, and more tears threatened to fall, as Sirius saw Lily lying on the floor, in the doorway of Harry's room. He fell to his knees once more, stroking Lily's bright hair out of her face.

"This is all my fault. All my fault." Sirius murmured under his breath. James gasped as he heard him.

"No! It's not your fault! Never!" James strained against Lily's arms, trying to get to his friend. This could not be happening.

Suddenly amongst the destruction of the house, a quiet wail was heard. Sirius stopped suddenly, going pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

"It can't be." Shakily he got to his feet, focused only on the place where the wail had come from.

Lily and James watched in silence as Sirius walked to Harry's crib to find the small child crying.

Sirius stood in amazement, looking at the year old child. The silence was broken when Harry cried out

"Pa'foot!" Harry exclaimed and held his arms up to be carried and comforted. Sirius stood unbelieving in front of the crib. After a few moments with Sirius shaking, he picked up the child. The first thing he noticed was the lightning scar that now adorned the forehead of his godson. Sirius wiped away Harry's tears and hugged him, in an attempt to comfort both him and the crying child.

Lily and James watched this with the remainder of their hearts shattering into tiny fragments. The silence was deafening, with tears rolling down everyone's face. The silence was broken with Sirius whispering to his godson.

"Come on Prongslet. Let's take you home and get you cleaned up. Okay?" The gentle tone soothed Harry and his cries turned to whimpers. He sniffed and nodded. Sirius carried on his hip out the room but stopped when he reached Lily's body.

"We can't just leave them here can we Prongslet?" Sirius whispered, a plan forming in his mind. He pulled out his wand.

"I'm sorry Lily. You know I would rather carry you." Lily gave a watery chuckle from behind the veil. "It's okay Sirius."

Sirius levitated Lily's body, making sure she didn't crash into anything. As he got down to the living room and James's body he stopped. Silent tears, make back with vengeance and he had to lay Lily down. Sobs wracked his body and Harry, knowing his Godfather was hurting, wrapped his tiny arms around Sirius in an attempt to comfort him. Sirius brought Harry up to his shoulder and wrapped him up in a hug. They both stood there for a few minutes, while the same posture was being mirrored on the other side of the veil. James had his head on Lily's shoulder, with both of them crying silently.

Sirius sat Harry down. "Can you wait there for Uncle Sirius? Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded with a mute nod and sat silently with his thumb in his mouth and tear still streaming down his cheeks.

James lifted his head from Lily's shoulder and watched through the veil as his brother picked his body up, bridle style, and lay him carefully on the doorstep. Sirius then proceeded to pick Lily up in the same way and placed her gently next to James with her head resting on James's chest. Sirius then in almost a mothering fashion, placed the couples arms around each other to look as if they were sleeping.

"I'm so sorry. I love you both so much and I will take care of Harry for you." Sirius kissed each of their foreheads, walked slowly back inside to fetch Harry and walked down the path to the gate. He paused at the gate, looked back at the couple and blew each a kiss.

"I love you guys." He said as he opened the gate and walked down the road with glances back at the broken house every so often.

Lily and James looked on as their closest companion left, broken hearted. It took all of Lily's willpower not to completely break, but she had to be strong for James. James was sobbing on her shoulder at the action Sirius had just done. He could no longer be there for his brother or his son. He felt useless. His heart was in a million pieces and the tears continued to flow.

James looked up as he realised they were no longer in the cottage in Godrics' Hollow. They were in a large room, rather like the downstairs hall in Potter manor, only there was a large television on the one wall.

Is this where they would spend the rest of their exsistance?

**Yes, I am aware Hagrid did not come and take Harry away. Please review and tell me if you would like me to write a follow up story where Sirius raises Harry. **

**Love you all**

**Anaklusmoswitch xx**


End file.
